1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a non-contact seal assembly for rotational equipment.
2. Background Information
Rotational equipment such as a gas turbine engine typically includes a seal assembly for sealing an annular gap between a rotor and a stationary structure. Various types and configurations of seal assemblies are known in the art. While these known seal assemblies have various advantages, there is still room in the art for improvement.